The present invention relates to molds, and in particular to a positive male punch mold for making flour impressions for the subsequent molding of decorative marshmallows.
In the past most marshmallows have been made commercially and are all of a single configuration. However, recipes for making marshmallows at home can be found in the literature. They generally specify that the marshmallow mixture be dumped onto a flour-coated flat pan or the like, and then cut into small squares after the marshmallow mixture sets up.
It has also been the practice to make impressions in a pan of flour with the use of a natural object, such as an egg. The impressions are then filled with a marshmallow mixture. When the mixture is set up, the marshmallows are lifted out of the flour. The marshmallows produced are the positive image of the natural object impressed in the flour, e.g. an egg.
The shapes of such marshmallows are thus restricted to the shapes of such natural objects as can be found, and have the appropriate size and smoothness for making flour impressions.
Also, such a natural object, e.g. an egg, must be pressed about halfway into the flour. Thereafter it is difficult to remove the object without damage to the flour impression.